Just Go To Sleep
by makkisongune
Summary: This is my second story. Hope you guys like it. (I couldn't find a similar category to creepypasta but this is Jeff the Killer) Enjoy and go to sleep.


**This is my second story. My first was based on vocaloids but I find it to be my best theme. So I asked myself, "What do you really enjoy?" and I realized I enjoyed being scared and scaring others (horror movies/stories etc.) so I took a famous creepypasta story and made my own story out of it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Prolouge**

I can't sleep anymore. Every time I close my eyes, I see that face, his face. I can't fall asleep because I'm afraid he'll be right next to me once again. The eyes that seem to bulge out of his skull and the smile that could never go away even if he wanted it too. But obviously he doesn't. He wants you to be afraid. I guess the scariest part is not knowing. Not knowing when he's going to come. Not knowing why he is the way he is. Not knowing except, you know you're in danger, and you don't know why. So, if anyone knows anything, please help me. Please, I need security. I'm literally hiding in my closet every night, to afraid to get out. It's pitch black, the feel of my clothes scares the living daylights out of me everytime I move. It's so cramped, but there's just enough room for one more person. What if he's next to me? I guess I'll just turn my head and find out...

Oh my God...

**Chapter One**

"Go to sleep, Jane," mom said, obviously irritated. "You have school tomorrow."

"But I can't sleep. I have that weird feeling, you know, when someone's watching you even though you know you're alone." I knew she'd either shrug it off or just not believe me. Either way, it wouldn't get me out of having my lights on at midnight.

"Jane Elizabeth, I don't play little girl-games anymore. Haven't you noticed, you're a fourteen year old girl? You learned years ago that monsters didn't hide under the bed."

"Haven't you realized that I haven't complained about 'feelings' until now? Take me seriously for once!" Now I feel stupid. I dragged her into the mess of me looking like a seven year old and now I'm telling her I'm not a little kid?! Oh my God, being a teenager really brings out the stupid and dumb. "Sorry mom. Didn't mean to yell."

"Yeah, don't let it happen again. Oh, by the way, dad and I have to work early tomorrow. So make sure the house is clean. Goodnight." The house was always clean. So, she was basically telling me to not make a mess and if I do, make sure she doesn't know about it.

"Okay. Will you check my closet one more time?" Sorry, I had to. The look on her face was priceless.

"No. Goodnight," and she left so I couldn't ask her to check under my bed. But seriously, this 'feeling' was intense. It wasn't the normal, little kid fear. It was something greater. Something harmful. Well, scary movies always say "spirits feed off of fear", so, I might as well give it a shot. I laid down perfectly still. Moving here and there.

_What are you doing, Jane?! You're fourteen years old! This is so embarrassing! Just man up and forget about it. You're such a baby. _I could practically hear myself. _Well, then, I just won't tell anybody about it, _I attic above me creaked, something I never remember it doing. _It's an old house._ But that for some reason couldn't get through my head. Before I knew it, I was dreaming. Usually my dreams are random, but this one was like it was meant for me. Like someone put a dream in my head on purpose. It was pitch black with red and white dots spotting my vision every once in a while, almost as if I was fainting or something. I heard someone screaming, like they were being seriously injured. All of the sudden it went silent. Dead silent. Right when I was about to yell 'hello', someone whispered in my ear, "Just go to sleep". Then I woke up.

I was sprawled out on my twin bed in the shape of a starfish. My alarm was ringing it's usual loud, obnoxious beeping. I hit the off button and stumbled out of bed to the kitchen. While I was eating my common bowl of cherrios, the phone rang, and it was from my school. I picked up the phone and a recorded message started playing in my ear.

"Hello. Pennhouse Middle School is closed today, 10/16/14. Please, if you have any questions, dial this number-" _click. _School was closed today? Wierd, they usually give us a one or two day notice. Maybe it was an emergency. Oh well, more sleep for me.

I woke up to the familiar ringtone of my iPod 5. Who would be FaceTiming me now? I looked down and it was my friend, Jessica.

"What Jess?"

"Well hello to you too. Hey, do you know why the bus didn't come today?"

"Yeah, the school is closed."

"No way! I've been up for two extra hours for nothing?! They should've called."

"They called my house around 6:15. Recorded message. Are you sure you didn't get it?"

"Girl, you know I'm asleep until 7:00. I'll check the phone later. You look way out of shape. Are you alright?" I couldn't slide anything past Jess. She could see right through me like a piece of glass.

"Well, you did just wake me up. Does that count?"

"Nope. It's something else. You look almost afraid. What's wrong, dude?"

"Nothing really, just a bad dream."

"Did Tyler let you down?" She KNEW how much I hated Tyler.

"No, I was in a pitch black room and, well, it was just really creepy."

"If I agree to come over today, you up for it? You do realize you have to give me full details about the dream no matter what right?"

"I figured you'd say that. I'll see you later I guess."

"Adios amiga."

"Bye." I was already bored. I remade my bed and went back downstairs to check for any messes before Jess came over. It was almost twelve and I was still in my pajamas. I had a dreadful feeling that something was wrong. Like someone was getting hurt. Oh well, probably just my imagination running wild on me I guess.

_TIME JUMP!_

The next day, I was sitting in homeroom throwing a paper ball back and forth between Jess. The big wooden door in the right corner opened up and a cute looking boy walked in behind Mrs. Mayler.

"Hello guys. This is Jeff. He's a new student in this school and I expect everyone to be respectful and nice. Jeff, there's an empty seat next to Jane. I heard stiffled laughs coming from Jess's seat. Oh my God, Jess. He sat down next to me, looking sad. Wow, I didn't know I was that frightening. I decided to make a joke out of it.

"Don't look so sad, I don't bite," I joked. He seemed to be amused but he still looked sad.

"Something happened yesterday, with my brother. I'll tell you at lunch if, you know, I can sit with you."

I leaned over and whispered, "You can sit wherever you want." What? It can't hurt to be a little flirty. He actually seemed to enjoy the approval and opened his notebook. Lunch was after this class, so right away I dragged him down into the lunchroom. "If you want to get a spot, be the first one at the lunchroom. It always works for me. Where do you want to sit?"

"Wherever you usually sit I guess." We sat down at a table in the back. Luckily we both packed lunch, so we didn't have to give up our seats.

"So, what happened with your brother." He looked at me shocked. "I'm sorry, I know that came off strong."

"It's okay. It's reasonable to want to know about the new kid in school, right? Well, three kids were beating me up yesterday and I really gave it back to them. Police came and were about to take me to juvi but my brother took the blame and they believed him. He's going to be there for a year. And my mom is still making me go to a kid's birthday party this Saturday."

"Wow, that really sucks. Hopefully it will all go by fast for you."

"It won't." Those two words made my heart fall for Jeff. Just moved to the quietest town you could think of, and his brother is in juvi for a year!

"Well, I'm here for you if you need me," I told him. He smiled at me and put his hand on mine under the table. Right away, I remembered something. In my nightmare, something flashed in front of me I didn't remember it until now. The thing that flashed in front of me was his face. Was he the one that told me to go to sleep?

Why did I see him?

_Just go to sleep. _

**Thanks for reading this guys. I really tried to make it good. Please leave an honest review. Thanks!**

** Jane: Do I die?!**

** Jeff: I know what happens!**

** Guys, you'll all find out later. Remember, this is only the first chapter. Bye!**

**Adios amigos,**

**makkisongune**

_**Just go to sleep... **_


End file.
